1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to refrigerators, and, more particularly, to refrigerators with a soft freeze assembly bin in a freezer compartment.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional refrigerators have been designed with a variety of shelves and bins to store food products. For example, it is known to provide shelves and bins within a freezer compartment. Food items, such as ice cream, in a freezer compartment may need to be stored at different temperatures, such as temperatures at or slightly below freezing. Further, food items in the freezer compartment that should be maintained within a certain temperature range may be subject to relatively large temperature fluctuations due to the opening and closing of a freezer door. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a storage bin within the freezer compartment that maintains food items at warmer temperatures than the remainder of the freezer compartment and to minimize the effects of temperature fluctuations within the freezer compartment.